The Malevolent Shizuma
by S.C.O.R.P.I.O.N. Mal
Summary: If haven't read the overview, please do so. Taking place at the beginning of the show. Hunter and SCORPION custom characters take various DBZ and CodeLYOKO characters to Astraea Hill. See how everything is changed just because of Hunter and SCORPION.


The Malevolent Shizuma

Chapter 1

The Unconditional Response

Within the sacred lands of Astraea Hill, a girl name Nagisa was found. She was about 16 years old and going through her fourth year. She was a beautiful read-head that had a nicely curved body and a personality to match. She was also a proud and energetic girl that came from a public school known as Yukatoria. (I just made that up) The school she transferred to was one of three, it was called Miator. The other two were called Spica and Lulim. The transfer was because her parents left and they enrolled her into the school. She could remember what her mother had said before they left.

FLASHBACK BEGIN

_"Don't worry sweetheart," her mother began, "you are just going to love Miator. I went there when I was in high school. Everybody is nice and the principle will just love you!"_

FLASHBACK END

Nagisa was so excited to be on the grounds of Miator. She was excited, then got over excited when she saw a strange girl in the distance. Pfft, of course it was going to be a girl, no boys or anything of the male species was allowed on Astraea Hill. She watched as the older white-head approached her.

"Hello," said the girl with a mischievous smile on her face, "my, I haven't seen anything so beautiful in over three years."

Nagisa, not knowing what on earth she was talking about, thought it would polite to just say hello and move on. "Uh, hi."

They both just stood there, Nagisa couldn't get what was going on, so she just started to turn around, but that was before the white head grabbed her and turned Nagisa around so that they were eye to eye.

Nagisa was looking straight into her eyes; her mind wanted to get away, however, her body wanted to stay. They both just stood there. Nagisas eyes started to sparkle romantically as the white head opened her mouth into a low smile. The white head threw her left arm around Nagisa's waist and pulled her close. Nagisa got a little scared, but knew what she had coming. _"This is the price for being beautiful,"_ she thought.

The white haired girl slowly leaned in for the kiss, however, she moved her lips to Nagisas forehead. She landed her mark of property on Nagisas forehead. Nagisa was so frightened by this, she fainted in the middle of the ground. The white haired girl, Shizuma, strolled away in satisfaction.

"What!" Odd said in excitement as Hunter unleased the news to him. "I'm going to an all girls school!"

"Well," Hunter started, "I don't really know any girl schools, so I guess I can't send you! Bwahahahaaa. Do you know any SCORPION?"

The metallic manace growled in Odds direction. "Hmph, I don't… like the idea Hunter. I mean look, this is Odd Dollar- I mean, Odd Della Robbia we are talking about. He is a sexually crazed maniac that doesn't even deserve the time around the human female species. He is a Tarrant!"

Odds heart sank. "Gees SCORPION, why wouldn't you allow me to go?"

Suddenly, like a piston, SCORPIONs head flew straight up and looked and him. "Why… wouldn't I send you to one?"

"Yeah," Hunter said, "what up, don't know any?"

"WHY WOULDN'T **I** SEND **YOU **ONE!? Did you not hear me? I said the damn thing ten seconds ago!"

Hunter then said, "Yeah, but first, you have to give me a good reason to go to one… hehehe."

Odd gulped, "Ooookaaay, lets see… um, it would be a… a great learning experience for me. Yeah, a great learning experience for me and-"

Before he knew it, both the two banning brothers were laughing on their sides.

"Ah," Hunter said, "Learning experience! Ha, you couldn't learn there, especially with all those girls there for you to stare at. Hell, you even suck learning here because you keep on looking at Jeremy the nerd!"

They both continued laughing.

"Yeah," SCORPION continued, "You couldn't learn here or there… even if it hit you in the face!"

"Ok," Odd said, "Did I say 'Learning Experience', I meant, that it'll be a great way for you both to torture me… because you'll be keeping me away from all those girls."

Hunter then started, "Why would we want to wait to torture you there… when we can already torture you here?"

They both laughed again, just not as hard as last time. Odd flinched at them, _"Oh, wrong reason,"_ he thought.

"It," Odd started, "would be a way for me too… lose my manly-ness. Yeah, you two have always wanted that."

Hunter just looks at SCORPION, who is silently smiling. He then stops because Hunter isn't. Hunter looks back at Odd. "No."

"Umm," Odd started, "It would give a… a"

"Hah," SCORPION interrupted, "he ain't got a reason Hunter, that is because there is none… not even for HIS existence! Bahahahahahahaaa."

Hunter then punches Odd to the ground, "What." He says slowly. Odd could feel his face as if it had shattered into a million piece due to Hunters blow. Odd slowly got up to his feet.

"Oh… Okay," Odd murmured, then recovered, "it'll give me a chance to study on being a… a super model?"

Hunter just shook his head and said, "no."

Odds smile faded, and it faded away more when ever SCORPION opened his nasty mouth. The one thing that is worse than Hunters comments… are SCORPIONs.

"Yeah," SCORPION started, "if you want to study something. You can study my claw… as it rams through your god forsaken face!"

Odd then asked SCORPION, "Okay, well, could you give me the name of a school?"

"Hmm," the machine said, "I do know a couple of five."

"Could you give me one?" Odd asked.

"Yeah," SCORPION, "I can… Westwood Prep. You know, that school that the girl from Monster House goes to. I could probably-"

"NO," Odd yelled, "I don't want that dumb cartoon school. I want an Anime school."

"Look who is talking." Hunter said.

Odd just straightened his head, he looked at Scorpion.

"Please SCORPION," Odd said, "give me a name!"

"Well," SCORPION started, "only if you… grovel at my feet and beg like a dumb dog… hahahaa."

With that, Odd got on his knees and started groveling. "Please SCORPION, I beg of you… please send me to an all girls school that is ANIME! Please, I kiss your feet… look, I do it again… please!"

SCORPION just laughed a little. Then looked at him with warmth in his eyes. Odd smiled.

"Aww," SCORPION said, "that… that is so touching. I… I think I am feeling something. It… it is… it's a…" He stops and looks at Odd with a look with his signature smile. "It is a… Fist in Your Face!"

SCORPION claws him down to the ground. He flies back up and then SCORPION elbows him to the ground, then slams him.

"Good luck getting a name," SCORPION said, "and a new FACE!"

With that, Odd had no other choice but to go to the others.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I think this re-written chapter went very well. Sorry I don't have a picture to show you guys what Hunter and SCORPION look like. I don't have it uploaded yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, Chapter 4 will take place on Astraea Hill. Hope you enjoy the other chapters when I re-type them too.

Next Chapter: "No Name, No Way"

Odd goes to his friends to find a name of an All Girls School… however, will he get one?


End file.
